Vanilla
by Cathain
Summary: Kyouya volvió a sonreír. Su amigo era solo un ingenuo. – “Sabes que puedo ayudarte.” –ofreció en un tono bastante sugerente ante el cual el rubio dio un respingo mirándolo otra vez incrédulo.
1. Vanilla

Vanilla

By Cathain

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Disclaimer: Ouran pertenece a Bisco Hatori.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Parpadeo confundido ante los continuos suspiros de Tamaki, aparto el cuaderno donde estaba tomando notas. En los últimos días lo había notado bastante distraído, como pensativo, quizás ya había asimilado lo que sentía por Haruhi, o quizás no. No tenia esperanzas con ese idiota. Definitivamente era un despistado. Ahora fue su turno para suspirar.

Súbitamente se percato de algo…Eso no estaba bien, que hacían solos los dos en la cafetería. Al llegar todo el grupo se había dispersado en diferentes actividades, Tamaki debería estar detrás de Haruhi y los gemelos y entusiasmado con su absurdo interés por las costumbres de los "plebeyos".

- "Tamaki." –iba a preguntar, pero…- "Sabes que quizás Haruhi este corriendo peligro con los gemelos." –puntualizo con sarcasmo mientras su sonrisa se teñía maquiavélica.

El rubio parpadeo sorprendido, aturdido, siendo expulsado de su burbuja drásticamente. Enfoco sus ojos azules en los oscuros de Kyouya pero inevitablemente su mirada se desplazo a su sonrisa. Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban…

¡¿Porque la pasaban a el esas cosas?!, Se cuestiono derrotado mientras se estiraba sobre la mesa dramáticamente, aun sin responderle a su amigo pero tendría que hacerlo, Kyouya era muy inteligente y endemoniadamente perspicaz y podría percatarse de lo que le estaba pasando, y si ya estaba confundido con lo que le estaba pasando porque ni siquiera era capaz de entenderlo, eso era bueno, porque si el no sabia lo que le estaba pasando él no podría entenderlo, porque si el no lo entendía Kyouya no iba a entenderlo también, o eso rogaba.

- "Tamaki, se te esta derritiendo el helado." –Observo Kyouya, acomodándose las gafas, analizando sus reacciones, esto estaba muy extraño.

El aludido volvió a mirarlo sin saber como reaccionar. Ya llevaba muchos días sumido en ese torbellino de confusión pero es que… Todo había comenzado por culpa de ese absurdo sueño, porque tenia que soñar con su mejor amigo haciéndole ese tipo de cosas raras?. Se volvió a sonrojar mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro profundamente turbado para luego enredarlas en su rubio cabello de forma nerviosa. Podía recordarlo todo de una manera tan vivida, estaba atrapado, de alguna forma atrapado en un extraño y calido abrazo de su mejor amigo mientras este con esa sonrisa endemoniada le miraba casi irónicamente, pero no era ironía, era una expresión tan… sensual. No se suponía que Kyouya fuese así de…¡No era posible!.

Suspiro agotado.

Acerco la copa de helado hacia el mientras jugaba un poco con la cucharilla antes de decidirse a tomar un poco. Todo esto sin dignarse a mirar ni a responderle a su amigo que continuaba atento hasta el mas mínimo movimiento que el rubio ejecutaba mientras sus gafas absorbían toda la luz del atardecer que se colaba por la ventana imposibilitando observar sus ojos.

Dejo que el helado de vainilla se deslizara dentro de su boca suavemente, para terminar por tragarlo con algo de dificultad, no importaba si le costaba comer el helado pero lo haría por el bien de todos, se sacrificaría porque Kyouya no podía darse cuenta. Todo era culpa de esos gemelos por andar mostrándoles mangas yaois enseñándole sus futuras presentaciones en el Host Club!!! Eran unos indecentes esos dos. De repente una imagen se coló nuevamente en su cabeza, haciendo que el sonrojo se instalara esta vez permanentemente en sus mejillas.

El chico de ojos oscuros se había acercado a el de una manera que lo había dejado sin aire, había deslizado sus dedos por sus mejillas, mientras la otra mano se colaba por entre sus cabellos finalmente acariciando su nuca apenas con las yemas de sus dedos, erizando su piel. Todo era un juego del escaso pero marcado roce de sus dedos en su piel, la piel de su cuello, de su rostro y de sus manos. Suave, tan suave que volvía a sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba aun cuando nadie le estaba tocando…

Movió la cabeza frenéticamente tratando de espantar ese sueño. Abrió los ojos y los enfoco en los oscuros frente a si, los cuales se hallaban repentinamente cerca lo que ocasiono que se echara hacia atrás empapando su mejilla con la cucharada de helado que en esos momentos iba a comer.

Kyouya sintió como una irónica sonrisa curvaba sus labios lentamente, ahora entendía todo el problema de Tamaki, pero como no se había dado cuenta antes. En realidad había estado algo distraído esos últimos días, estaba mas concentrado en el negocio familiar y en su padre que en su amigo. Pero el rubio estaba tan vulnerable que era imposible el no darse cuenta, se reprendió mentalmente, esos despistes no eran propios de el. Estiro una mano hasta el rostro de Tamaki, el cual ya no tenia mas espacio para retroceder y recogió con la punta del dedo el helado que estaba sobre la sonrojada mejilla del de ojos azules para llevárselo a la boca y lamerlo perezosamente mientras cerraba los ojos, concentrándose en el sabor dulce de la vainilla…

Tamaki estaba que no se lo creía, congelado en su sitio, con los ojos y la boca abierta en una mueca incrédula. Kyouya había, había… Pero no pudo procesar muy bien esa información porque el de cabellos negros se levanto para sentarse junto a el. Deberían estar como al comienzo, cada uno del otro lado de la mesa¿ahora porque se iba a sentar al lado suyo? comenzó a sonreír nerviosamente mientras miraba fijamente por el ventanal. Aunque era inevitable no sentir la presencia a su espalda, una presencia calida que expiraba por cada poro una fortaleza de mente y de espíritu envidiables, mientras que su olor se expandía en una fragancia especiada y con un toque de lavanda, y eso que no quería siquiera pensar en describirlo físicamente, porque ciertamente sus ojos oscuros eran una parte importante en la que él podía ver todo lo que Kyouya quisiese mostrarle, pero estaba asustado y confundido, además era su mejor amigo… ¿Desde cuando era tan perceptivo ante la presencia de Kouya?

Ciertamente Tamaki era un idiota, suspiro el chico de gafas antes de poner con suavidad sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio, sintiéndolo encogerse ante el contacto, lo hizo dar la vuelta hasta quedar enfrentados.

- "Tamaki… sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, no es para que te pongas así." – Apunto algo molesto por tener que ser tan abierto con ese tonto.- "¿Qué es lo que te sucede?."

El rubio no pudo sostenerle la mirada y con gesto infantil reposo su cabeza contra el pecho de su mejor amigo mientras sus manos se aferraban a sus costados, estrujando su camisa negra entre sus dedos con puro nerviosismo.

Kyouya volvió a sonreír. Su amigo era solo un ingenuo. – "Sabes que puedo ayudarte." –ofreció en un tono bastante sugerente ante el cual el rubio dio un respingo mirándolo otra vez incrédulo. No era para tanto, no era tan difícil, nunca seria difícil con Tamaki.

El rubio al principio quedo congelado, tenia que admitirlo, pero era Kyouya, el nunca lo dejaría solo, siempre estaría allí para el… quizás incluso para eso… pero no podía dejar que siempre fuese él, el que guiase todas las situaciones, estaba consciente de que el de cabellos oscuros siempre influía en muchas de sus decisiones y aparte de apoyarle lo protegía. No era como si no lo supiese ya…

Kyouya esta vez dejo que su sonrisa se tiñera de sensualidad mientras entrecerraba los ojos y ladeaba la cabeza pensando cual seria el mejor ángulo cuando de repente Tamaki se precipito hacia el y junto sus labios sin mucha ceremonia. Ahora fue su turno de abrir los ojos incrédulo mientras se enfocaba en los ojos azules que repentinamente comenzaban a dilatarse mientras su respiración se volvía pesada. Era un contacto electrizante que casi lo hace gemir. Suave… sus labios eran tan tersos y calidos…

El rubio no puedo evitar romper el contacto sonriendo infantilmente mientras apoyaba su frente sobre el hombro del de cabellos negros y cruzaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo casi mimoso. Acurrucándose contra el como un pequeño cachorro, buscando su calor.

Esto si que era toda un sorpresa asimilo saliendo de su estupor. Tamaki era un idiota definitivamente. Un idiota al que le gustaría seguir besando.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Reviews?

Bueno este fic se lo dedico a Saiyi y Ainoah. En fin, se me esta pegando la palabrita, es mi primer fic de Ouran, de hecho queria un Kyouya/Kaoru ahora que lo pienso, pero estaba mortalmente aburrida en el curso y me puse a hacer esto, quizas influencia de cierto lemon que espero ver pronto publicado en esta seccion, de esta misma pareja p sobre el titulo soy pesima para los titulos, pero como Ai y yo solo llegabamos a confusos trabalenguas acerca de los idiotas que besan bien no quedamos en nada, jeje.


	2. Vanilla II

Vanilla  
By Cathain

Capitulo II

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Disclaimer: Ouran no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Esto es sin fines de lucro solo por diversion, de fans para fans.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un sonido distrajo su mente del problema de matemáticas que estaba resolviendo, cuando se dio cuenta ya casi todos sus compañeros estaban descansando y otros salían del salón, se volteo en busca de Tamaki pero no había señal del rubio otra vez, había agarrado esa extraña manía de desaparecer cuando se encontraban solos en el salón, y en el salón de música no paraba de alardear como siempre, evitando mirarle.

Todo por culpa de aquel día en la cafetería¿acaso besaba tan mal? Sonrió ante su absurdo análisis, claro que no besaba mal. Tamaki era tan lento cuando se trataba de cosas personales; era como un niño de 5 años, se comportaba como si se hubiera robado las galletas que mama acababa de hornear y le había dicho que no tocara, para su mala suerte mama quería esas galletas de vuelta. Guardo sus cuadernos y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo camino en dirección al salón de música.

Al terminar las clases salio corriendo del salón, iban a tener una hora libre antes de comenzar las actividades del club, no seria algo de temer si no fueran ellos los únicos que iban a tener esa hora libre, era fácil esta con Kyouya cuando los demás estaban alrededor, pero a solas era algo completamente distinto, no entendía porque estaba tan nervioso.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

No era que tuviese miedo de su amigo, tenia miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo, era un sentimiento que lo acorralaba y se sentía presionado con los mangas yaois de los gemelos, ayer le habían mostrado uno que lo había dejado en shock, imaginarse el con Kyouya en una situación de esas le ponía nervioso.

Esos gemelos tenían un disfrute malsano a su costa, y estaba tan sensible a ese tipo de situaciones, eran como dos sabuesos que olían su miedo a distancia, pero no era miedo, era... Suspiro tratando de sacar toda la tensión acumulada. Y además se ponían con eso de que mama estaba muy tensa y necesitaba un masaje de papa, pero entonces le pasaban aquella imagen frente a sus puros ojos y dios, si que sufría…

Con un escalofrió paso frente a la puerta del club de Nekozawa, cruzo los dedos, que no lo viera por todos los cielos, tenia que encontrar un buen escondite hasta que el Host Club abriera sus puertas.

Entro en un salón bastante amplio y bonito, parecía algún club de chicas, todo era muy femenino, quizás Haruhi debería pasar un rato allí. Comenzó a curiosear en una habitación que había al fondo y encontró una habitación de descanso, con algunos sofás bastante cómodos y se recostó sobre uno de ellos, ese sitio se veía lo suficientemente tranquilo para pensar en nada y… Kyouya…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Conociendo a su amigo como le conocía lo más probable es que buscase el sitio más alejado y más raro de encontrar, pero como era un idiota pensaría en esconderse cerca de un lugar que pensara que debería dar miedo, como el club de Nekozawa-san. Tamaki era el idiota más grande del mundo.

Investigo en varias habitaciones cercanas al club de Nekozawa-san, excepto en una en la que se oía ruido, lo ultimo que quería en ese momento era tener que interactuar con otras personas. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero entonces escucho una voz por mas que conocida salir de la habitación, era Tamaki cantando, pero si estaba flirteando con chicas lo iba a golpear, porque si huía de el para hacer ese tipo de tonterías… mas le valía una buena explicación.

Se adentro en el salón despacio, no había nadie, camino hacia el fondo, desde donde provenía la voz de Tamaki, tratando de no hacer ruido termino por colarse dentro de la habitación asegurándose de cerrar con llave la puerta al percatarse de que no había nadie mas allí.

Tsumi wa boku ga fureru mono subete koi ni ochite  
HEART ubawareta kimi wa zenzen warukunai sa  
Batsu wa boku ga ai wo mugendai sasageru koto  
Soredemo kimi wa boku ni furete shimau darou  
GUILTY BEAUTY LOVE

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el espectáculo del rubio cantando suavemente aquella escandalosa canción que tanto le gustaba, su voz se deslizaba de manera agradable en aquel ambiente. Por primera vez lo veía tan relajado desde aquel beso en la cafetería… quizás no había sido muy buena idea, lo ultimo que querría en el mundo seria lastimar a Tamaki, nunca lastimaría a la única persona que había sido capaz de ver mas allá de Ootori Kyouya.. Ahora fue su turno para suspirar.

- "¡¡¡KYOUYA!!!." -grito Tamaki de repente al percatarse de que no estaba solo.

No pudo evitar gritar, es que no se lo esperaba, ahora la situación a… la.. Que.. ¿Porque su amigo tenia esa mirada tan extraña¿Tan triste?. Se acerco sin pensarlo mucho y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros buscando sus ojos oscuros.

- "¿Kyouya, estas bien?"- cuestiono el rubio con genuina preocupación.

Una preocupación que no paso desapercibida al chico de cabellos negros, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa suave, desprovista de cualquier rastro de ironía. Ese era el Tamaki que el conocía, que se preocupaba por él, ese que con una simple mirada podía casi leerlo como un libro abierto; no tenia que pensárselo mucho.

Movió ambos brazos hasta encerrar la cintura de Tamaki atrayéndolo en un abrazo mientras se recostaba contra la pared y posaba sus labios sobre los calidos del rubio que solo atino a abrir los ojos en sorpresa, esos ojos azules como un nocturno cielo despejado.

No pudo evitar mirar a su amigo pasmado, no sabia que había hecho para sacar esa reacción de el, aunque por lo menos ya no se veía triste. Lo sintió sonreír dentro del beso en aquella horrible, pero sexy, sonrisa; impregnada de ese aire de supremacía. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer violentamente a medida que esa sonrisa se ensanchaba, pero no se dejaría asustar, cruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kyouya buscando un contacto mas profundo mientras finalmente cerraba los ojos entregándose al beso.

No tenia que seguir huyendo…

Sintió como Tamaki finalmente se rendía, al separarse levemente, luego de aquella agradable fricción y la piel erizándose ante el aliento de cada uno sobre los labios supremamente sensibles del otro, se miraron fijamente, sin necesidad alguna de palabras, era una mutua comprensión a pesar de lo idiota que pudiese llegar a ser su amigo. Deslizo una mano con suavidad entre los cabellos rubios del otro en una caricia sin ningún otro propósito más que ofrecer confort.

Cuando sintió la mano de Kyouya deslizarse entre sus cabellos de esa forma tan apacible no puedo evitar recordar aquel sueño en el cual el de ojos oscuros lo tocaba con la misma tranquilidad, solo que… no era exactamente eso lo que estaba tocando. Sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo mientras se aferraba a la tela de la chaqueta de Kyouya antes de soltar un suspiro que sonó mas a gemido en busca de descargar toda la tensión que repentinamente se había acumulado en todo su cuerpo.

Kyouya lo observo sorprendido, quien sabe que podría estar pasando por esa desordenada cabeza rubia, habían algunas cosas sobre Tamaki que para el aun eran misterio, por ejemplo el como lograba ser tan buen estudiante, ciertamente tenia una mente prodigiosa y si se preocupara por darle buen uso probablemente lograría superarlo pero ese no era el caso, además estaba toda esa ingenuidad dentro de ese delgado cuerpo que era imposible. Siempre hacia cosas para ayudar a los demás, entendía sin entender y aliviaba las penas de las personas que le rodeaban la mayoría de las veces. Y el que solo quería que se relajara acariciándole suavemente lograba hacerlo temblar de esa forma. Los gemelos eran un desastre, lograban reducir a Tamaki con esas imágenes que plantaban en su mente, tenían mas habilidad que el a la hora de inducir pensamientos. Suspiro algo molesto mientras atraía al rubio en un abrazo.

- "¿Que sucede ahora Tamaki?" -pregunto algo molesto por la falta de comunicación- "Si no me dices lo que es no podré ayudarte."- comento casualmente.

No sabia que decir, se moriría de vergüenza, pero si no le decía nada tarde o temprano se iba dar cuenta, mejor tarde que temprano, pero tenía que hacer algo para distraerle.

- "Tamaki…" comenzó Kyouya pero todo lo que fuese a decir murió en el instante en que el rubio presiono sus labios con los suyos, deslizando tímidamente su lengua dentro de su boca.

Tamaki se felicito mentalmente, a pesar de toda la vergüenza que pudiese estar sintiendo ahora mismo, esta era más fácil de manejar que contarle todo aquel lío de su sueño. Cerró los ojos entregándose al beso, cada vez era más fácil. Sintió como su amigo deslizo sus manos por su espalda mientras comenzaba a jugar con su lengua dentro del beso. Comenzó a sentir esos dedos acariciar suavemente, envolviéndole en una calida burbuja.

Kyouya se concentro en sentir el cuerpo de Tamaki a través de sus manos, lo sentía temblar de alguna forma en… anticipación, podría ser eso lo que le perturbaba antes? Buscaba distraerle con un beso, no es que no fuese una interesante y conveniente distracción pero… si Tamaki quería mas, el podía darle mas, calculando la distancia comenzó a caminar hacia delante haciendo que el rubio cayese sobre el sofá mas grande

Perdido en su mundo no puedo evitar jadear al sentirse alejado de esa calidez que conformaba el chico de cabellos negros, lo observo desde abajo, acostado en el sofá, incrédulo observo como Kyouya le miraba de una forma totalmente predadora (¡¿Qué tipo de mirada era esa?!). Mientras deshacía el nudo de la corbata del uniforme, para luego quitarse la chaqueta azul y desprender los primeros 3 botones de su camisa.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo atractivo que se veía el rubio sonrojado, tenia las mejillas tan rojas que debía de arder, sabia jugarse muy bien sus cartas, pero con Tamaki todo era diferente, las emociones estaban siempre mezcladas a flor de piel. Se deslizo sobre el rubio, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos y el sofá.

Lamió suavemente los labios de Tamaki, reconociendo ese sabor dulce aflorando en su aliento, grabándolo dentro de su mente. Levanto una mano y trazo con sus dedos la línea de la mandíbula del rubio para luego subir por su mejilla hacia su frente y volver a descender por su otra mejilla hasta trazar el patrón que conformaban sus labios; ambos chicos se estremecieron ante el contacto.

Todo su cuerpo ansiaba más de ese contacto, fijo sus ojos azules en los oscuros de su amigo sintiéndose hipnotizado ante esa mirada, enredo sus dedos en el cabello negro que caía rebelde sobre su rostro haciéndole cosquillas e intento colocar un mechón detrás de la oreja de Kyouya pero era imposible controlarlo, le hizo gracia, sonrió mientras deslizo su mano por su oreja, delineándola completamente y lo sintió temblar esta vez, al parecer era un punto bastante sensible, siguió con su recorrido hasta colocar su mano sobre su cuello guiándolo a sus labios nuevamente. Compartieron un beso húmedo y calido en el cual sus alientos se compenetraban creando una corriente eléctrica en sus labios inflamados por el deseo. Le gustaba demasiado besar a Kyouya. Se estaba sintiendo más y mas atrevido conforme pasaban los minutos.

Kyouya se sintió vulnerable por algunos segundos ante las caricias del rubio, comenzó a deshacer la corbata de Tamaki, desprendiendo botón por botón, acariciando la piel que quedaba a la vista en el proceso. Se inclino sobre el rubio depositando besos por su cuello imitando la forma del aleteo de una mariposa para luego recorrer con su lengua el resto de su cuello, saboreando su piel; dulce y salada. Cuando succiono por primera vez las manos del rubio se aferraron de una forma casi dolorosa sobre sus hombros, esa presión le hizo retroceder. Se alejo de Tamaki mientras se sentaba en un diván al frente respirando agitadamente, tratando de calmar su excitación, no se le había pasado por la mente hasta que punto querría llegar su amigo, simplemente se había dejado llevar, y el no era de los que se dejaban llevar tan fácil por sus instintos.

Al rubio lo invadió una sensación de abandono desagradable cuando Kyouya se alejo, aun recostado sobre el sofá se giro y lo observo con cierta aprensión, se levanto y termino de quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme y la corbata. Se sentó a su lado y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros lo atrajo en un abrazo reconfortante mientras esta vez era él, el que deslizaba sus dedos por el cabello del otro chico tratando de hacerle sentir mejor.

El de gafas no pudo evitar suspirar ante ese contacto, era un abrazo demasiado intimo, se sentía confundido por momentos¿Qué era lo que quería Tamaki exactamente?. En un momento le daba permiso de avanzar y al otro segundo le detenía… Al parecer lo de la idiotez era contagioso, porque era obvio que lo que quería el rubio era lo mismo que él, solo que tenia miedo, le daba miedo esa clase de intimidad, mucho mas que a él.

Tamaki sintió como era arrastrado sobre el regazo del otro chico, lo miro un poco confundido pero la confusión dio paso al placer nuevamente, Kyouya termino por desabotonar su camisa y lo despojo de ella sin mucho esfuerzo para luego comenzar a repartir besos sobre su pecho mientras sus manos de deslizaban sobre sus caderas trazando líneas invisibles sobre su piel, sintió como su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido mientras su respiración se volvía irregular.

- "Tamaki…"-la voz de Kyouya se reflejo un poco mas grave y perezosa.- "respira… sino no podré continuar".- ante esto el rubio tomo una bocanada de aire, lo menos que quería era que se detuviese.

Una sonrisa casi maligna se deslizo a través de sus labios al observar las reacciones del rubio ante sus caricias¿Como seria cuando estas fuesen más atrevidas y profundas?. Coloco un brazo alrededor de las caderas de Tamaki mientras el otro se aferraba a su espalda.

No pudo evitar saltar hacia atrás como un conejo asustado, lo que le hubiese provocado mas vergüenza de que la que ya sentía si no fuese porque la lengua de Kyouya, que estaba lamiendo uno de sus pezones, fuese tan excelente distracción. Aferro sus manos con fuerza a los hombros del otro chico en busca de algo firme dentro de esa espiral de placer que recorría centímetro a centímetro de su piel en un inexplicable y delicioso escalofrió. Escucho un potente sonido, casi lujurioso, era como un jadeo-gemido. Era el, ese gemido había sido suyo. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente otra vez ante el reconocimiento de su gemido mientras una de sus manos se enredaba entre los cabellos negros atrayendo su cabeza hacia su pecho en busca de un contacto mas profundo. Ya no tenía control de su cuerpo…

Esa posición le estaba pareciendo demasiado incomoda así que usando algo de fuerza se deslizaron del sofá, protegió la cabeza rubia con una de sus manos mientras recostaba a Tamaki en el suelo alfombrado, sobre sus ropas. Lo miro bajo el y esta vez le regalo una sonrisa suave tratando de infundirle confianza, estaba muy agitado y ese gemido tan ansioso que había liberado lo había dejado inmóvil… y mas excitado. Volvió a hundir su cabeza sobre su pecho, comenzando esta vez a succionar el otro pezón, lo succiono de manera apacible para luego simplemente lamerlo con la punta de su lengua. Sintió las manos del rubio enredarse nuevamente en su cabello mientras inconscientemente empujaban su cabeza hacia abajo, como si con eso fuese a ahuyentarlo, abajo había mas y mas de Tamaki.

Suspiro aliviado cuando dejo de sentir esa pulsante necesidad que explotaba en su vientre con el solo roce de la húmeda lengua de Kyouya con su piel. Abrió los ojos incrédulos al sentir esa lengua deslizándose nuevamente, cada vez mas abajo hasta casi llegar al centro de calor, donde se expandían todas esas ondas de placer a través de su cuerpo.

Con su lengua trazo un círculo alrededor del ombligo del rubio haciéndole gemir nuevamente. Cuando finalmente hundió su lengua su rostro quedo justo sobre la pelvis del chico, no se lo vio venir. Tamaki se arqueo con todas sus fuerzas al momento en que el hundió su lengua sobre su ombligo. Agotado de aquel tira y encoje aferro sus brazos a sus caderas mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre su regazo. Estaba demasiado nervioso, tenía que hacer algo para que se relajara.

Sintió como era envuelto en los brazos de Kyouya que ahora descansaba a su lado. Tenia ganas de llorar, el que quería que su amigo lo tocase más y más, pero no podía evitar sentirse tan nervioso, no entendía porque si todas las caricias se sentían tan bien, lo malo era ese calor que recorría su cuerpo, suponía que lo que sentía era ese "mar de mariposas" volando dentro de su vientre. Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente mientras correspondía el abrazo de Kyouya e intentaba relajarse en el. Decidió arriesgarse esta vez, comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos por la espalda del otro chico, debajo de la camisa, buscando su piel, su piel estaba tibia, le gustaba esa sensación que le transmitía el solo contacto de esa piel en sus manos.

Al mismo tiempo Kyouya comenzó a deslizar sus manos por los costados del rubio mientras se estremecía al sentir esos dedos fríos recorriendo su espalda. Se separo un momento para terminar de deshacerse de su camisa y volvió a encerrar a Tamaki en un abrazo nuevamente. Cuando lo sintió lo suficientemente relajado decidió continuar. Bajo su mano lentamente por su vientre hasta llegar al pantalón, desabrocho el primer botón para luego bajar el cierre e introducir de golpe su mano dentro del bóxer acogiendo entre sus dedos la semi-erección.

Se arqueo contra el cuerpo de Kyouya ante la repentina intromisión en su orbita de caricias suaves y apacibles. No es que no le gustara el cambio pero había sido muy abrupto, cerro sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro chico mientras escondía su rostro entre la curvatura de su cuello y su hombro. Gimió quedamente mientras sentía los dedos de Kyouya trabajar sobre su erección en una forma tan perfecta que envidio todo su autocontrol y toda su absurda perfección por unos momentos, pero no era justo pensar en el en esos términos, el siempre había sido una persona calida… tan calidad. Gimió nuevamente, sin reparos esta vez.

Kyouya se sorprendió un poco ante la esclarecedora libertad de aquel gemido. Continúo deslizando sus dedos sobre la erección del rubio un poco más antes de atrapar nuevamente sus labios en un beso largo y húmedo. Se alejo un poco de Tamaki y termino de quitarle el pantalón y el bóxer. Lo observo sin perderse detalle de cada centímetro de piel hasta que se detuvo nuevamente en las mejillas profundamente sonrojadas del rubio, como hace minutos atrás, se veía doloroso.

Cuando Kyouya le quito lo que le quedaba de ropa no pudo evitar encogerse un poco por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos. Sin pensárselo mucho se sentó y se lanzo a los brazos del chico de ojos oscuros, estaba muy nervioso y si el otro se le quedaba mirando así lo único que podía sentir era cada vez mas y mas vergüenza. Sintió las manos calidas tomar suavemente su rostro removiéndolo de su espacio seguro y confortable solo para sentir como su frente se posaba sobre la de el y sus ojos se encontraban. Los ojos de Kyouya reflejaban una mezcla extraña de emociones y deseos, no pudo evitar sonreírle con afecto antes de depositar un beso sobre su mejilla. Le gustaba este lado de su amigo, demasiado diría el… Además esta escena no era como en esos odiosos mangas de los gemelos.

Se deshizo del abrazo de Tamaki y lo arrastro hasta el sofá otra vez, lo dejo recostado y se posiciono sobre el. Comenzó nuevamente a besar el cuello del rubio, descendiendo, mientras que una de sus manos de deslizaba por su costado, la otra se dirigía a su miembro de nuevo. Esta vez se aseguro de dar las precisas caricias para llevarlo hasta el límite.

El calor era casi insoportable y su respiración se hacia cada vez mas pesada, cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por todas esas placenteras sensaciones que le inundaban y entonces sin saber porque y en un acto plenamente natural abrió sus piernas para Kyouya.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha acepto la invitación, se coloco entre las piernas de Tamaki y saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un pequeño tubo de lubricante. No había sido mala idea buscar a Tamaki en la sala de música en un principio ya que encontró todas las cosas que habían comprado los gemelos recientemente, parecía que estaban haciendo bien la tarea, entre esas cosas encontró lubricantes y otros juguetes mas… agresivos… entre los mangas yaoi, lo que había sido muy útil, había leído que era menos doloroso con alguna sustancia que hiciera de lubricante. Derramo un poco de la sustancia sobre sus dedos y los froto suavemente antes de buscar la pequeña abertura en el cuerpo del rubio, al principio solo masajeo suavemente por fuera sintiendo de inmediato como se contraía.

Abrió los ojos horrorizados mientras fijaba su mirada en el rostro satisfecho y también sonrojado de Kyouya¿Que esperaba al final? Muchas escenas graficas volaron a su mente en ese instantes pero las reprimió, si se ponía a pensar en ellas no seria capaz de hacer "eso". Intento relajarse así que cerro nuevamente los ojos mientras sus manos se aferraban a la espalda del de ojos oscuros. Se decido por deslizar sus manos por sus costados, manteniendo un ritmo suave, apenas conservando el contacto, igual que lo había hecho él otro chico muchas veces ya, en sus sueños y en la vida real, la piel tersa y calida del de ojos negros le instaba a recorrerla con un extraño sentimiento de adoración...

Kyouya se quedo simplemente estático allí, contemplando el bonito cuadro que conformaba el rubio, ahora el era quien quería confortarle. Sonrió de forma genuina. Siguió masajeando hasta que sintió como se relajaba nuevamente Tamaki, entonces se decidió a introducir el primer dedo; nuevamente se contrajo el otro chico mientras sus manos se aferraron a el, pero no abrió los ojos, simplemente siguió respirando de forma pesada y el sonrojo de sus mejillas parecía haberse intensificado aun mas, aun cuando fuese imposible. Atrapo sus labios en otro de esos besos húmedos y largos mientras colaba otro dedo en su interior, espero un par de minutos antes de comenzar a masajear delicadamente. El quería esto tanto como el rubio, que a pesar de toda esa vergüenza que sabia que sentía aun se podía palpar esa necesidad bajo todo ese sistema de expresiones graciosas y confusas que componían su carácter algo tímido para esas cosas. Introdujo un tercer dedo y comenzó a masajear de una forma un poco mas firme.

Jadeo y gimió sin control. Con algo de desesperación comenzó a empujar sus caderas contra los dedos del de cabellos negros en busca de un contacto mas profundo. Era algo doloroso pero necesitaba más de Kyouya. Sin pensar mucho una de sus manos se deslizo por su abdomen hasta llegar al borde del pantalón del otro chico, soltó el botón y bajo el cierre para meter de golpe la mano dentro del bóxer en la misma forma que él se lo había hecho antes. Se sobresalto un poco ante el largo, ronco, y sexy gemido que broto de lo labios de Kyouya mientras este se detenía y cerraba los ojos conteniendo el placer. Sonrió de forma traviesa, lo que fue un error tomando en cuenta la reacción del chico de ojos oscuros.

Después de que aquella mano lo sorprendiera y la sonrisa de Tamaki aflorara de esa forma traviesa se enfureció, pero no fue una furia como cuando el rubio lo llamaba a las 7.00 AM preguntando por Haruhi, o cuando lo arrastro dormido a aquel centro comercial y lo dejo abandonado en una banco, o como cuando lo hizo recorrer medio Kyoto sin descanso, era la clase de furia que le provocaba el descontrol, odiaba no tener el control de las cosas… Y Tamaki lo entendió solo con mirar en sus ojos, el rubio yacía allí bajo sus brazos; con el entre sus piernas y sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo, en una posición tan vulnerable y no se quejaba de todo ese descontrol. Cerró los ojos y suspiro con algo de amargura por sentir esa furia mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio. Pero contrario a la mayoría de las veces Tamaki no hizo un berrinche sino que siguió su camino hasta liberar su dolorida erección de la prisión que formaba la tela del bóxer, sintió sus dedos enroscarse alrededor de su miembro, al principio con algo de inseguridad pero gentiles, lo acariciaron con una suavidad casi morbosa haciéndole gemir en satisfacción.

Tamaki se sintió un poco mal ante la vulnerabilidad que había provocado en Kyouya, no quería hacerlo sentir así pero el también quería tocarlo, se había vuelto un deseo imposible de reprimir. Comenzó a cantar nuevamente aquella canción que sabia que era absurda para su amigo, quería sacarle un sonrisa, así que acerco mas su boca a su oído mientras cantaba suave para el y con la otra mano enredo sus dedos en su cabello en una caricia exploradora y confortable. El de ojos oscuros se veía bien con el cabello así, también se veía bien sonriendo de esa forma en que no había parado de sonreírle desde el incidente de la cafetería.

No pudo evitar el tic nervioso en su ojo ante esa tonta canción. Entendía las razones de… volvió a arquearse contra su mano. Le estaba haciendo perderse completamente, reanudo el movimiento de sus dedos en el interior de Tamaki sintiéndolo temblar mientras su voz de deshacía en gemidos nuevamente. Tomo un poco de lubricante y lo aplico sobre su erección, y con ambas manos se aferro a las caderas del rubio…

Cuando lo sintió presionando sintió ganas de llorar, era demasiado doloroso. Jadeo al sentirlo terminar de penetrar en un movimiento suave y rápido al mismo tiempo. Sintió que quizás había gritado, también podía ser un jadeo… hasta un gemido, pero Kyouya había cubierto todo rastro con sus labios; lo besaba de una manera casi febril, ansiosa y… llena de afecto.

Kyouya tampoco pudo evitar jadear al penetrar dentro del cuerpo de Tamaki; era tan estrecho, aquella calidez absorbente tiraba de su miembro en una forma casi, casi, dolorosa; era un dolor que se transformada en placer a cada segundo. Atrapo los labios del rubio en el instante en que este iba a gemir, y lo hizo de una forma completamente ansiosa. Quizás en estas cosas simplemente no se tenía el control. Quizás todo lo que había leído no se comparaba en nada con el hecho de llevarlo a la práctica, todo por culpa de esas enervantes pero deliciosas emociones.

Ambos emergieron del beso exhaustos.

Tamaki se aferro con sus brazos al cuello de Kyouya respirando profundamente, intentando ajustarse a aquella invasión, las lagrimas ya no podía siquiera evitarlas mas. Intentaba concentrarse en el ritmo de su respiración irreparablemente agitada. Cualquiera pensaría que eso no era tan doloroso, pero era como fuego al rojo vivo.

Deslizo levemente sus dedos sobre la erección del rubio logrando liberar un poco de la tensión en el otro cuerpo y alrededor de su miembro. Salio despacito antes de penetrar nuevamente en un ritmo suave, como cuando una piedra diminuta cae sobre un pozo y desencadena suaves olas en reconocimiento a esa intrusión.

Al sentir el movimiento ondulante de las caderas del de ojos oscuros, penetrando y acariciando su interior, el dolor quemante comenzó a dar paso al placer, a esas ligeras pulsaciones que se acompasaban con las de los otros dedos sobre su erección. Deslizo sus brazos del cuello de Kyouya hasta dejarlos caer agotado a cada lado de su cuerpo y se rindió al placer mientras el mismo empujaba sus caderas con delicadeza contra las del otro chico y abría las piernas un poco más.

Al observar la pose de abandono de Tamaki no pudo evitar sonreír casi malignamente antes de penetrar con algo más de fuerza dentro del delgado cuerpo. El jadeo que soltó, oscuro y lujurioso, y la expresión de total sorpresa y vergüenza en el rostro del rubio fueron únicos. Con ambas manos hizo que las piernas de Tamaki se enredaran en sus caderas y reanudo el movimiento volviendo cada embestida mas profunda y placentera al encontrar cierto punto dentro del rubio que hacia que el rostro del de ojos azules se contorsionara en placer y los gemidos se volvieran mas roncos y satisfechos, mientras entre sus labios se deslizaba su nombre de forma necesitada.

Aferro con más fuerza sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Kyouya al mismo tiempo en que era atrapado por aquel torbellino de sensaciones; profundas, calientes, tiernas… El otro chico intentaba besarlo pero el le huía sonriendo hasta que finalmente oyó aquel gruñido y se rindió sorprendiendo el a Kyouya con un beso al principio demasiado casto para sus necesidades pero que inmediatamente se torno pasional y absorbente; cargado de una calidez que recordaba al chocolate caliente en invierno. Enterró sus uñas en la espalda del de ojos oscuros al sentir que ya no aguantaría ni un segundo mas. Exploto en un arco de placer y compenetración absoluta mientras mas lagrimas se derramaban por sus ojos, pero no era por dolor, sino por lo lleno que se sentía de Kyouya.

Repentinamente sus movimientos se habían hecho más frenéticos. No iban a aguantar mas, gimió con fuerza al sentir las uñas de Tamaki enterrarse en su espalda y jadeo quedándose sin aire ante la presión dentro del cuerpo del rubio, cerro los ojos intentando aguantar, un poco mas, solo un poco mas. Dio una ultima embestida y se vino dentro del cuerpo del otro chico coloco su frente contra la del rubio buscando un punto de apoyo mientras recobraba la respiración poco a poco evitando derrumbarse sobre el cuerpo tembloroso.

- ¿Tamaki?. –le llamo asustado mientras acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas recogiendo aquellas lagrimas. Casi se quedo sin aire al enfrentarse a aquellas pupilas increíblemente azules, se sintió sobrecogido ante aquella mirada pura y franca. Intento mirar a otro lado pero las manos de Tamaki enmarcaron su rostro impidiéndoselo y le sonrió.

- Kyouya… -pronuncio con cariño ante las caricias suaves del otro chico.- Tienes una mirada tan….-el resto se perdió en su bostezo mientras atraía al otro chico entre sus brazos y se rendía ante el cansancio.

Su ceja izquierda se levanto en un arco perfecto ante la confusión de las palabras del rubio, había sonado como un niño pequeño que le decía a sus padres que los quería antes de caer rendido por el sueño. Le revolvió el cabello en un gesto impaciente mientras depositaba un beso casto sobre los labios levemente inflamados por la fricción de los besos que habían compartido. Salio del interior de Tamaki mientras se las ingenio para recostarse sobre el sofá atrayendo al rubio sobre su cuerpo, aun abrazados, no podría safarse de ese abrazo aunque quisiera, y con ese pensamiento el también se rindió ante el cansancio.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se dejo caer sobre la cama de Tamaki mientras este terminaba de arreglarse. Por primera vez llegaba y lo encontraba todavía dormido, bueno era domingo después de todo. El era el que había madrugado, rara costumbre, pero tenia ganas de molestar al rubio un rato. Se movió hasta tomar una de las almohadas pero al hacerlo su mirada fue atraída por dos muñecos que se hallaban escondidos debajo. Sintió como un suave sonrojo cruzaba sus mejillas antes de sentir la furia expresarse a través de un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo; eran 2 muñecos con la forma de él y la del rubio… y estaban desnudos… y abrazados… en una posición nada inocente…

- Oye Kyouya ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? –pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acercaba a la cama ya vestido, pero en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se percato de lo que tenia el chico de cabellos negros en las manos y se quedo hecho piedra mientras el sonrojo cubría todo su rostro.

- Tamaki…-comenzó Kyouya con una voz que prometía horas de lamentable tortura.- De donde…

- Es culpa tuya! –se defendió el de ojos azules mientras cerraba los ojos.

Lo miro incrédulo¿Como que era su culpa? El jamás le había dado unos muñecos…

- Si te regale la colección de los muñecos de los miembros del Host Club era porque me tenias obstinado, aparte eran para vender a nuestras clientas. – Y aquí hizo una pausa siniestra mientras su aura y sus ojos reflejaban al usual "Rey Demonio Sangre Fría".

Tamaki se atrinchero en un rincón de su habitación mientras jugaba con sus deditos y le daba miradas de soslayo al otro chico.

Suspiro resignado mientras tiraba los muñecos en la cama y se dirigía a donde estaba el rubio. Inclinándose sobre él le susurro al oído:

- Sabes Tamaki, no tienes que andar jugando con esos muñecos cuando me tienes en tu habitación… - deslizo de forma oscura. Podría aprovecharse del asunto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?

Este 2do chap, con lemon incluido se lo deben a Ainoa y a Saiyi, ilustres torturadoras, no me podian dejar ir sin un lemon de estos dos. A mi personalmente me encantaba como habia quedado asi cortito pero este no esta tan mal espero q sea de su agrado. Por cierto la cancion que tanto nombro en el capitulo se llama Guilty Beauty Love y es cantada por el, bueno por su seiyuu (la mejor voz que eh oido en mucho tiempo) el interesante de Miyano Mamoru. Love u Mamo-chan, en realidad estoy enamorada de su voz jeje, al igual q la de Honey-kun y eso me da vergüenza, no soy del tipo q le gusta el sota u.u pero ese es otro tema. Aquí dejo la traducción de ese pedacito pero para el que quiera la cancion se la puedo mandar al mail.

Traducción:

El pecado es que todo lo que toco se enamora de mí

No eres culpable de que te haya robado el corazón

El castigo es ofrecerte todo mi amor

Aun así, te sentirás atraída por mí

Culpable amor hermoso.

Muchas gracias a tods por dejarme un comentario. Voy a contestar los reviews aquí del chap 1 pero como este es el final contestare los otros en la hoja de review por si queda alguna duda:

Hikaru Doctor: Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado y espero que experimentes lo mismo con este quizas haga un par mas de fics para este fandom pero no es seguro.

Edward Wong Hau: Gracias por el review, me encantan cuando son analíticos bueno sobre las tildes, siempre eh sido un poco despistada para estas cosas porque me concentro mas el la redacción además q después de pasar por un curso de ingles las fui dejando cada vez mas de lado jeje. Espero que te guste este chap tambien.

Raito-Yagami: Bueno espero que esto te deje satisfecha p

Kirisame: Sai ni mas faltaba xD eres una… no digo nada tu sabes, te lo eh dicho todos estos dias por el msn ¬¬ tu idea me dio el empujon pero tus miraditas me tiraron al suelo xD

Amynaoko: Arigato

Cerdo Volador: Hola! Tiempo sin verte eh, tu estas en todo o.o me impresionas jeje. Kaoru y Mori?! O.O me estas dando miedo sabes xD aunque a mi me gusta mas el Kyouya/Kaoru y luego el Mori/Honey y obviamente el Kyouya/Tamaki. En fin gracias por el review Lucero, espero que te agrade el lemon y que no te vuelvas a perder.

Miki Matsuura: A la final este tuvo continuación y espero que esta te deje satisfecha y sobre otro fic de esta parejita tendra q esperar aun sigo traumada por culpa de cierta chica ¬¬


End file.
